


Misericorde

by thatviciousvixen



Series: coup de grâce vignettes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mercy Killers verse, Organized Crime, Psychopaths In Love, Restraints, begrudging use of safe words, i need the practice writing sex, so let's see, this is pretty much just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo comes home from a job gone wrong with a dark cloud over his head. Hux helps the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misericorde

The clock on the wall ticks with an agonizing uniformity, each gentle click of the mechanism prodding at Hux’s nerves as he waits for the door to his penthouse to open. It’s beginning to dawn on him that he’s run out of ways to distract himself. He’s scrubbed everything twice in his anxious need for the place to be clean, even vacuuming his damn closet just to give himself something to do. The grout in the bathroom has been scoured, the blades on the fan dusted, the filters in his air vents taken out and replaced. His apartment hasn’t been this clean since the last time he took Adderall. Once he ran out of things to scrub he turned to preparing for work the next day, and now his suit for tomorrow is hung carefully and waiting to be put on in the morning.

Kylo was supposed to be home three hours ago.

The job he left to complete wasn’t supposed to be difficult. Just some doughy old bastard living by himself out in the sticks, easy enough for Kylo to slide in, clean up, and get back home in time for dinner. Dinner itself now waits on the table, growing colder as the minutes progress.

Hux knows better than to call Kylo while he’s working. He’s a professional, he understands that the job is a living organism and you can’t always expect things to follow a plan. Especially where Kylo is concerned. Hux is in charge of numbers, “creative accounting” as he likes to call it. His world is symmetry, smoke and mirrors with calculators and pencils and erasers. Kylo’s world is a cold blade’s edge and blood on the pointed toe of his boot. That’s what has Hux so worried half the time; if the business were to go down he would get a few years for fraud and _maybe_ accessory. Maybe. If the prosecutor was any good.

Kylo would get a chamber and a needle and a last meal.

He tries to control his anxiety for Kylo’s sake. He tries with cigarettes, pot, prescription Xanax that his therapist thinks is for a high-strung man working a high stress job at an accounting firm...whatever helps in the moment. It’s all temporary though, he’s never really calm unless his lover is within his sight and safe. 

The door opens and shuts with a particularly hard slam and his hearts soars with relief. He puts his wine glass down, practically jumping over the back of the couch to get to Kylo. “Are you alright?”

Kylo is a funny creature. He doesn’t speak when he doesn’t want to, and apparently right now he doesn’t want to. He barely glances over before striding into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Hux sighs and huffs out a breath. It must have been a shit show. They’re not the most loving, healthy couple in Manhattan, but this is a bit far even for Kylo. The only explanation is that something went wrong.

Hux waits a few minutes, trying to distract himself for just a bit longer as the shower turns on. He finishes his wine, pours another glass, finishes that one...rather quickly...and when the glass is empty again he sets it in the sink, walking to the bathroom and letting himself in. There’s no immediate call for him to fuck off, which is a good sign. He’s sure Kylo heard him enter - Kylo hears everything, it’s necessary in his line of work. When there’s no shouting or swearing he undresses, stripping off his jeans and black v-neck and leaving them next to Kylo’s clothes on the floor. Just as he goes to step in the shower a large hand reaches out to open the shower door. It’s as good an invitation as he’s going to get right now.

As Hux steps in and lets the steam surround him Kylo continues to make a point of not looking at him, methodically washing his hair. He faces into the spray, back to Hux - it’s a nice back, broad and muscular, with a sweet little trail of freckles dotting across his skin. He’s got that swimmer’s build that Hux is so fond of. His broad shoulders dip into a slim waist, which turns into a muscular ass and strong thighs…

Hux licks his lips and forces himself to focus.

“Here, let me do that,” he murmurs. He reaches up with steady hands, winding his fingers into Kylo’s long wet hair and working small circles against his scalp. It’s Hux’s secret weapon. The moment his hair is being played with Kylo melts, shoulders sagging as the tension leaves his body.

“Today was a fucking disaster,” he mutters, tucking his chin against his chest as Hux continues his ministrations. “That new driver is a fucking idiot. I know you hate to do it but you’re the only one that does it right, babe. It’s fucking ridiculous, I just need you there with me.”

Hux hums thoughtfully, leaning forward to kiss the jut of a vertebrae at the top of Kylo’s back. “I am not the best, don’t be codependent,” he says, sharp and fond at the same time. “Mitaka just needs to learn how you prefer things done. Actually tell him instead of just looming and throwing fits and sweeping about and I’m sure it will get better.”

When Hux is finished Kylo rinses out, turning and collecting his lover in his arms. “I don’t have time for him to learn,” he says, somehow managing to scowl as he brushes his lips over Hux’s cheekbones. “Hux it was a mess. I’m honestly worried they’re going to find something to tie me into the scene, I didn’t have time to clean up properly.”

“And that’s why we have Phasma,” Hux reminds him, tilting his head back as Kylo’s lips move lower to suck bruising kisses along his neck. “She’ll make sure any evidence they find is conveniently compromised.”

Kylo grunts, biting down hard over Hux’s collarbone and only letting go when Hux releases a high whine of pain. “I don’t like relying on other people.”

“And yet you let me make dinner every damned night and iron your shirts when you’re trying to wear them out with wrinkles,” Hux drawls, accent posh and prim against Kylo’s sullen muttering. “Come on, finish up and dry off. Fuck me proper and I’m sure you’ll forget all about your terrible night. Dinner’s cold so I’ll just order in. Chinese?”

“Chinese,” Kylo agrees, catching Hux and pulling him close. They kiss as the water runs between them, lips slick and wet as they part and insistent tongues slide together. Hux allows the indulgence for a moment before pulling away, swatting Kylo’s ass and disappearing from the shower. He dries off but doesn’t bother to re-dress, instead dimming the lights throughout the apartment and making sure the lube they keep in the bedroom isn’t empty yet. By the time Kylo joins him he’s on his laptop, ordering food to be left with the doorman so they can retrieve it when they’re good and ready. 

He looks up, Kylo already half-hard as Hux sets his laptop aside and crawls to the foot of the bed. He sits at the edge, grabbing Kylo by the hips and pulling him closer. “I’m sorry your day was such shit,” he murmurs, nuzzling against the jut of Kylo’s hip. He shivers at the smoothness of Hux’s cheek drawing against his skin. “Take whatever you need, let me make it all better…”

Long fingers slide into Hux’s hair, tugging gently. “And if I wanted to tie you up and fuck you ‘til you’re hoarse?”

Hux smirks, glancing up. “Is that supposed to put me off? That sounds lovely, happy early birthday to me.” He tilts his head, parting his lips as he teasingly brushes his mouth over the shaft of Kylo’s cock. His hot breath ghosts against sensitive flesh, drawing another shiver from Kylo. “The ties are in the closet, in that white shoe box…”

The hand in Hux’s hair tugs again before disappearing as Kylo moves to retrieve the restraints. When he returns Hux is sprawled out on the bed, casually stroking his own growing erection. “How do you want me?” he purrs, licking his lips for show. It feels vaguely stupid. He’s never considered himself very sexy, his power drawn from his brilliance and his ruthlessness. Still, for some reason it drives Kylo half mad to see Hux whimpering and whining like some needy little twink in the back of a gay bar begging for a dick to hang off of. “Need your big, thick cock…”

Kylo growls, crawling into bed to kneel over Hux on all fours. He leans down and kisses him roughly, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. “Yeah? You want my cock?”

Sliding his hand down, Hux takes said appendage in his grip and strokes Kylo with light touches. “Jesus you’re big,” he breathes. No matter how many times they do this he’s always vaguely dazed by the size of Kylo’s dick. Porn-star large, the kind that makes you vaguely nervous when you see it and realize where it intends to go. The first time they’d fucked he’d felt self-conscious about his own average-to-slightly-below-average length and then Kylo had swallowed him down to the root and that was the day Brendol Hux, Jr. found religion. 

Anyway. 

He tightens his grip, tracing his thumb over the already-leaking slit and smirking at the noise Kylo rewards him with. “Aren’t you supposed to be tying me up?”

Kylo opens his eyes, blinking down with a stunned look. He always gets this way, like he still can’t believe he’s got someone who touches and lets him touch and fulfills all of his dark, twisted little desires and doesn’t shy away from the monster he perceives himself to be. “Oh. Right.” Forcing himself to move, he attaches the cuffs to the slats of the headboard before wrapping them carefully around Hux’s wrists. “That alright?”

Hux tugs gently to test the give. The cuffs are snug but not so tight they’re cutting off his circulation, the leather soft against the delicate skin of his wrists. “Perfect.”

“Safeword?” Kylo asks, drawing his finger down the center of Hux’s chest.

Hux snorts. “Do I ever use one?”

The scowl he gets in return could put out a fire, or start one depending on what Kylo is trying to accomplish in the moment. “Don’t be a bitch. If we’re going to be a normal couple we need to act like it. And normal couples use safe words.”

Normal couple. Hux made the mistake of using that term a few months ago in a fit of drunken passion, babbling and begging Kylo not to leave after an argument. There isn’t a day he doesn’t regret putting the phrase in Kylo’s mind. “Ugh. Fine. Mata Hari.”

Kylo nods. Without another word he slides down to sit between Hux’s legs, nearly bending Hux in two as he lifts the smaller man by the hips. Hux feels like his world has been upended. His shoulders are pressed to the mattress and his back curves as Kylo holds his hips up, legs dangling over his own head and feet nearly touching the wall behind him. He shouts in indignation and then shouts again in pleasure as Kylo flicks his tongue teasingly over his hole.

“O-oh, damnit Ren, you could have warned me…” There’s a waver to Hux’s voice that he resents. He hates wearing his emotions on his sleeve, it’s a deplorable sign of weakness. 

“It’s not as fun when I warn you,” Kylo moans, already lost in the taste of Hux’s skin as he circles around his entrance. Hux has never met someone so eager to eat a man out in all his years. He won’t even do it himself, you couldn’t pay him to put his mouth there. Kylo though, for him it’s the highlight of sex. He always loses himself to the task like it’s the greatest kindness ever paid him. He’s damn good at it too - on his best days he’s made Hux come with his tongue alone, talented little thing that it is, and on the worst Hux still ends up loose and wet and open and begging for Kylo’s dick.

“You’re insatiable,” Hux moans. He can feel the heat of a flush creeping into his cheeks, spreading across his throat and down past his chest. He blushes so easily, his pale skin sensitive and oh-so-receptive to pleasure. Mindlessly he tugs at his hands, the cuffs holding tight as he pulls against them. The intent isn’t to break free. It just feels nice to be reminded that for once he’s helpless. Sort of.

Kylo is lost in his own little world, focused on the task at hand as he thrusts his tongue past the tight ring of muscle before drawing it back out. He repeats the motion a few times, in and out, in and out, moaning softly every time Hux whimpers or sighs or gasps. For a man whose day job is murder he really gets off on the pleasure of others. 

Pulling off, Kylo traces sloppy kisses along the curve where Hux’s ass becomes his thigh. “S’it good?” he asks, desperate in his need for praise. He licks a messy stripe along the cleft of his lover’s ass, tongue flat and wide. “F-fuck, tell me…”

Hux groans as that lovely tongue works into him once more, thighs tensing. “It’s lovely, you clever, clever boy,” he gasps, letting his eyes flutter shut. Kylo’s hands tighten on his hips, hard enough to bite brutal marks into his skin. “O-oh, Kylo, shit...I’m so hard, I need your big, thick cock in me, fuck me until I’m screaming, fuck me until I won’t be able to walk tomorrow…”

Kylo kisses to the back of Hux’s thigh before biting viciously into his skin. That’ll be an interesting place for a bruise. When he pulls away Hux’s body falls gracelessly to the bed, a tangle of limbs spilling across the sheets. “Come on, let me have it,” he hisses, the challenge glinting in his eyes.

“Nice try,” Kylo snorts, grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers. No matter how much Hux begs he’ll never fuck him without a few fingers first. He has the decency to start with two at least, pressing them in and smirking at the noise it earns him. “Gonna fuck you so good baby…”

Hux tried, early on, to break Kylo of his abominable need to call him “baby” or “sweetheart” or “ginger devil” or whatever else pet name struck him in the moment. It never worked, and now he finds that he likes the endearments. It’s an odd thing to grow up in a family as cold and loveless as his own only to be thrust into the passionate and volatile arms of Kylo Ren. 

“Come on, I need more than your fingers,” Hux pants, baring his teeth like a wild beast. He wants to reach up and tug Kylo down by that ridiculous long hair of his, to kiss him until he’s melting and Hux can play him like a fiddle, but his hands are still stuck fast. A third finger presses in to join the others, crooking and rubbing against the lovely spot deep inside that makes his vision blur.

“Ask me nice,” Kylo drawls, movements slow and precise. 

Hux could scream. He hates asking for anything let alone a cock up his ass, but Kylo can be particularly stubborn about these things when he sets his mind to it. Hux looks up from under pale eyelashes, chewing at his bottom lip before giving in. “Please baby, fuck me?” he asks, voice hoarse. The diminutive sounds odd coming from his own lips, but Kylo looks half-wild for it.

It’s a dirty trick but it works. Kylo pulls his fingers out and slicks his length with lube, roughly pushing Hux’s knees to his chest. The first press of his cock is just as overwhelming as it always is. Hux holds his breath and closes his eyes, clenching his hands into fists as he’s stretched open. A palm strokes down his chest before wrapping around his cock and teasing him gently.

“Come on,” Kylo breathes, drawing out slightly before giving another gentle push in. “Come on, let me have you. Relax…”

The shaking breath Hux draws barely helps, body still a rigid line of tension. It isn’t until Kylo leans down and kisses him stupid that he’s able to breathe properly and let his muscles go loose. Kylo immediately slips a bit deeper, drawing a gasp from both of them. Their tongues tease at each other as Kylo gives another slow press in, and finally, blessedly, he bottoms out. There’s a reason they don’t fuck like this very much - the time it takes to get Hux to a place where he’s comfortable enough to take it is rarely worth the effort to either of them. Especially when both men are more than happy with a cock in their mouth.

“Jesus Christ your dick is obscene,” Hux moans, tremulous. He bits his lip and gives and experimental roll of his hips. Kylo groans, immediately letting his head fall back. “So sensitive. Going to make me do all of the work with my hands tied up?” His legs hook around Kylo as he gives another slow roll, heels digging into the small of his back as Hux pulls him forward.

“Don’t test me,” Kylo rasps. 

Hux manages a sweet smile. “It’s all I know how to do.” 

The growl this draws from Kylo is deep and wretchedly-sexy. It drives something hot and mean into Hux and makes his own cock twitch with anticipation. For a few blissful moments they settle into an easy rhythm as Kylo works on coaxing Hux into the intrusion, holding his hips with one hand as the other slides up to pinch and tease at already sensitive nipples. When Hux gasps he smirks wickedly, repeating the movement a bit harder. 

“Thank goodness you found a boyfriend who lets you hurt him,” Hux chokes, rolling his hips to meet Kylo’s thrusts. It’s getting good, his body warming up and responding as his nerves delight in the rough handling.

Something dark flickers across Kylo’s face. For a long few minutes he’s silent, focused on the pleasure of the task rather than thinking too deeply about anything. “I’ll always put you back together afterward,” he says, leaning down for a kiss. He pushed in deep, grinding hard against Hux’s ass. 

Hux coaxes Kylo’s tongue into his own mouth, biting down gently before letting go. “Stop. Whatever you’re thinking now just stop,” he demands, breath starting to go short and sharp in his chest. “You’re an emotional, violent lunatic. I don’t love you despite those things, I love you _because_ of those things.”

Kylo presses his forehead to Hux’s shoulder, grunting a soft noise as his hips pick up speed. His rhythm falters as Hux tenses around him. “Y-you’re a monster,” he breathes. “How do I put up w-with you?”

“Willingly, because you love me as well,” Hux chokes, back arching. “Oh fuck Kylo, I’m nearly there…”

Kylo’s pace becomes near-punishing, hips slapping against Hux’s ass with every frantic thrust in. Hux is delirious with how full and tight it all feels, Kylo’s cock in his ass and Kylo’s hands on his hips and Kylo’s mouth biting frantically along his shoulder. He can feel himself starting to unravel, toes curling as Kylo reaches down with one impossibly large hand to stroke him off. 

“Come on,” Kylo grits out, cheeks flushed and hair falling in his face. “Show me how much you love being fucked, come on…”

Hux gives a sharp cry, precome dripping from his slit and slicking his length as Kylo's strokes grow harder and faster. When he comes it’s like a bullet to the brain - the air punches from his lungs in what sounds suspiciously like Kylo’s name, every muscles tensing as he spills hard and thick over his own hand. He shivers fitfully as Kylo continues to thrust in, desperate for his own climax.

With a shaking hand he reaches up, offering his fingers to Kylo who immediately runs his tongue over the digits to collect the mess and swallow it greedily. When it comes his own climax is so achingly beautiful that Hux has to look away - he can’t risk falling _too_ far, not in their business. Kylo looks wounded as he curves his body over Hux’s, hips giving one more rough thrust in before he tenses and spills. Kiss-bruised lips part as he gasps and moans, eyes shut tight. He’s a beautiful, brutal angel and Hux vaguely wonders how he ever got into this mess.

It takes a moment for Kylo to regain his senses. He slowly opens his eyes, sucking on his bottom lip as he pulls out. Hux immediately winces at the filthy wetness of come sliding out of him, and as soon as Kylo has him untied he staggers into the bathroom on shaking legs to clean up. When he returns Kylo is stretched out on his back, cigarette dangling between his lips.

“You know, for someone who doesn’t smoke? You seem to go through more of my pack then I do,” Hux bitches, swiping Kylo down with the cloth he brought back with him.

“And you help yourself to my plate any time we go out to eat,” Kylo says, exhaling a plume of smoke before passing the cigarette to Hux. “Balance.”

Hux snorts, propped up on his side with one thigh draped over Kylo’s hips. “Balance my ass,” he snorts, enjoying the first burning drag. They lay in comfortable silence for a while, Hux smoking and Kylo staring thoughtfully at the ceiling, neither feeling any pressing urge to fill the silence. When Hux is done he stubs the smoke out in the ashtray on his nightstand, cuddling up against Kylo’s side.

“I’m too tired to eat,” he sighs, closing his eyes as large hands rub down over his back. 

“I’d rather sleep,” Kylo agrees, shrugging with the shoulder not pinned down by Hux’s head.

Hux peers thoughtfully up at Kylo for a moment, taking in his expression, the unconscious movement of his muscles and features as he thinks. He looks better than earlier. Not as tense. There’s always going to be an underlying aggression that courses through his veins, but for the moment it’s been soothed to a dull ache. “Do you feel better?”

Kylo looks down, considering his lover. He leans forward to press his lips to a freckled nose. “Yeah. I feel better.”

That alone is worth it for how sore Hux is going to be in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit just some practice, I feel like my smut scenes need work and I wanted to get a little practice in before I get to the sex in my big bang piece. I'd love concrit! This is part of the "coup de grace" verse, a companion piece to Mercy Killers. The boys in better times. Sort of.
> 
> Come join me on tumblr [here](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
